vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Oracle
Summary Ascendants to the Great Seat of Cymurri had for ages imported their Oracles exclusively from the Ivory Incubarium, high in the hollow peaks of the Zealot's Range, with a downpayment made at the time of the embryo's conception and the balance surrendered on delivery of a mature, well-trained prophet to the Gate of the Graven King. Raised by same Pallid Sybils who bred and birthed them, all sanctioned Oracles were anchored by their physical form to the world we most of us share; meanwhile, their souls roamed far afield, barely bound by the airiest astral umbilicus. From such cosmic roamings the prophets would return, speaking words of fire with tongues of flesh. Their mystic utterances were analyzed by the Cymurri Advisors, who found in them visions of the future, diplomatic advice, all the supernatural ammunition the line of Graven Kings needed to secure victory in every campaign, whether in the court or on the battlefield. Thus it went for generations, the Graventome's pages filling with the names of triumphant kings and the new domains they had acquired. So it went, that is, until the particular Oracle named Nerif arrived to serve the very last of the stone-helmed kings. From the first, Nerif's prophecies were unusual. They seemed not merely to portend the future, but to shape it. The weird soothsayer croaked out advice no one had requested, and suddenly the Cymurri found themselves immersed in conflicts with newfound enemies. The Advisors, sensing a threat to their power, were quick to pin these unwelcome developments on the latest Oracle. They demanded his removal, petitioning the Sybils to reclaim their defective prophet and replace him with a worthy substitute. But Nerif described an ominous dream of the Incubarium's destruction, and within hours came news of the ancient school's destruction in a catastrophic avalanche. Fearing the same fate as the Pallid Sybils, the Advisors withdrew to their counsel chambers, suddenly anxious to avoid the Oracle's notice. The Graven King, however, was a creature of great practicality. He doubted the commitment of his overprudent Advisors. An Oracle of such rarity, he reasoned, ought be used as a weapon to enlarge his domain. He therefore demoted his timid counselors and stationed Nerif at his side. With only a blunt understanding of Nerif's talent, he boldly stated the outcomes he desired, and coaxed Nerif into uttering his wishes as prophecy. At first, all was well. The Last Graven King boasted that by adopting Fate's pet, he had made a plaything of Fate itself. He should have taken it as a warning then when, on the eve of his invasion of the Unsated Satrap's realm, he attempted to coerce a prediction of certain victory from his Oracle, only to hear Nerif quietly mutter, "It could go either way." No firmer statement could he force from Nerif's lips. Still, the King was confident in his army. The Satrapy was landlocked, poorly armed, and shut off from all possible allies. He took "It could go either way" to indicate that with tactical might on his side, there was little risk in his plan. Of course, we now know that he should have taken the sayer's words more literally. Even with careful study of the Annotated Annals of If, what happened on the field before the Unsated Satrap's palace is almost impossible to visualize. It appears that in the midst of the carnage, the battle began to bifurcate. At each pivotal moment, reality calved and broke into bits. Soldiers who staggered and fell in battle also stood sure-footed, forging onward to fight. Their minds also split; the warriors found themselves both dead and alive, existent and non-existent. Victory and defeat were partitioned, so that each separate outcome was experienced in simultaneity by both armies. The universe became a hall of mirrors, with all the mirrors endlessly shattering. The immediate effect on both parties was insanity. Unable to comprehend the state of being both triumphant and defeated, the Graven King's mind dispersed into motes of madness. The naive Satrap fared no better. The opposing paired realities continued to split and split again, echoing into infinite histories, all of them populated by a bewildered populace that soon lost the ability to feed, clothe, defend, or reproduce itself in the traditional manner. Long before the repercussions had played out, however, Cymurri's wary Advisors had seized Nerif, bound and gagged him, and launched him out of their universe at high speed on a dimensional barque, in the hopes of depositing him where he could do them no harm forever. It was, of course, too late for them. And may well be for us. Assigned to council the Graven King, Nerif's words came true with such accuracy that his advisors began to question whether the Oracle merely spoke prophecies, or shaped the very paths of fate itself. Exiled from his own universe for his disturbing powers, Nerif now turns his gifts to more immediate concerns. It could go either way. The Oracle's famous words reflect his own double-edged actions. Dispelling both boons and curses, Fortune's End comes sooner than expected. Fate's Edict shelters heroes from magic, yet prevents them from raising arms. Purifying Flames stimulate regeneration, but not without the initial pains of cleansing. Allies may find themselves briefly immune to both healing and harm, only to receive their effects twofold at the end of Nerif's False Promise. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, Varies, Up to 2-A with Prophesies Name: Nerif, the Oracle Origin: DotA 2 Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Oracle Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Astral Projection (All Oracles have their bodies and souls separated, with their bodies anchored to the physical world and their souls allowed to roam freely), Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Precognition (All Oracles are able to see visions of the future, and Nerif is able to view all of reality as well as all parallel timelines where he is alive, as well as know when he has died in a parallel timeline), Causality Manipulation (His Prophesies are capable of freely shaping the future instead of simply allowing him to foresee it, As well as creating an infinite number of paradoxes to affect his enemies in which they can simultaneously experience being alive and dead or existent and nonexistent and eventually devolve into insanity), Fate Manipulation (Able to manipulate the fates of himself, his allies, and his enemies), Mind Manipulation (Able to split people's minds by paradoxing them), Acausality (Type 3, must be killed throughout the infinite multiverse and claims that he doesn't exist in the past), Madness Manipulation (Type 2; Paradoxing people drives them insane as they are unable to comprehend the state of being in a paradox, eventually driving them to lose the ability to feed, clothe, defend, or reproduce in the traditional manner), Creation (Created the Manifold Paradox out of thin air), Energy Projection (Via Fortune's End), Resistance Negation (Fortune's End and False Promise are capable of partially damaging enemies with spell immunity), Soul Manipulation (Capable of temporarily disrupting an enemy's connection to their own body), Statistics Amplification/Power Bestowal (Able to grant allies an extremely high magic resistance Via Fate's Edict), Fire Manipulation (Via Purifying Flames), Healing (Via Purifying Flames and False Promise), Power Nullification (Able to nullify buffs and auras Via Fortune's End and Healing Via False Promise), Homing Attack (Fortune's End cannot be disjointed and will follow the target until it hits them), Cosmic Awareness (Perceives the entire multiverse and thus is aware of the fates of his other selves in different timelines) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of killing Phantom Assassin), Varies, Up to Multiverse level+ with Prophesies (Created an infinite number of alternate and branching timelines in response to being uncertain of the outcome of an event), False Promise ignores conventional durability Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ Stamina: High Range: Several meters with spells, Multiversal+ with prophesies and precognition Standard Equipment: Alluvion Prophecy Intelligence: Extremely High (Due to his powers, Nerif is able to simultaneously see all outcomes to any situation across the entire multiverse and is capable of telling a person's fate just by looking at them.) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fortune's End:' Gathers Oracle's power into a bolt of scouring energy that, when released, damages, roots, and purges enemies of buffs in an area around the target. If target is an ally it will only purge. Can be channeled for up to 2.5 seconds. The root duration is equal to the time spent channeling. *'Fate's Edict:' Oracle enraptures a target, disarming them and granting them 100% magic damage resistance. Can be cast on allies and enemies. *'Purifying Flames:' Burns away impurities, dealing heavy magic damage to the target before causing them to regenerate health over time. The amount of health regenerated over its duration exceeds the amount of initial damage. Can be cast on enemies and allies. *'False Promise:' Temporarily alters an ally's destiny, delaying any healing or damage taken until False Promise ends. Any healing that is delayed by False Promise is doubled. Removes most negative status effects and disables on initial cast. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Defense of the Ancients Category:Valve Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Astral Projection Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Causality Users Category:Fate Users Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Users Category:Creation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Soul Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Variable Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2